A machine for removing a folded bag from a magazine, opening the removed bag and filling the opened bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,759 there is disclosed a machine that has a combined bag pick-up and bag mouth opening assembly for picking up a bag from a magazine, open the bag mouth portion, and transfer the bag to a spout assembly that has a fixed jaw stationarily mounted on the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,918 discloses a machine that includes pick-up cups for removing a vertical flat folded bag from a magazine, a bag opening cup for opening the bag gripped by the pick-up cups, a spout assembly for clampingly holding a bag and being movable from a bag transfer position to a filled bag discharge position, and a transfer assembly for grippingly engaging the bag held open by the bag opening and pick-up cups and transferring the bag to the spout assembly. However such prior art machines are not suitable for opening and filling most plastic bags that are presently being used. In order to provide a machine for opening and filling plastic bags, as well as bags of other materials, this invention has been made.